


Wanna Play Rape?

by cybercandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, dub con like whoa!, play rape, really I mean it, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes rough sex. Playing rape is just the next step up. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Play Rape?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt
> 
> _“Wanna play rape?” “No!” “That’s the spirit!”_

It’s no secret that Frank likes rough sex. The kind that leaves him bruised and walking a bit funny for a day afterwards. And it’s no secret that Bob is just too happy to give him what he needs. So when Frank brings up his fantasies about getting raped, abused, used against his will, Bob listens. And then he goes quiet. They just sit there for a while in silence and Frank thinks he’s gone too far, but then Bob leans over and whispers 

“Wanna play rape?”

Frank looks at him, not quite sure what to make of it."No?" he offers, because surely, saying yes would make him an even bigger freak than he already is. 

Bob smiles. "Now, that's the spirit." 

“Really, I don’t know why I brought it up... I don’t even know how you would do it.” 

“Hmmm, that’s my problem, isn’t it? All you need to know is that it’s going to be when and where I choose, whenever I feel like it. You game?” 

Frank worries his bottom lip. It sounds intriguing, and he knows Bob is really just offering what he has asked for. But now that it’s on the table, as a real possibility, it’s scary as fuck. 

“Maybe... well... yes, kinda.” 

Bob raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Ok... yes.” And that’s it.

They don’t talk about it anymore, not that there is an awful lot to discuss, after all it’s supposed to be an attack, unexpected. _Rape_. Even though he wants it, wants it a lot, Frank makes sure not to be alone, not venture into dark areas, not to pose any kind of target in the next few days. On the one hand he doesn’t want to make it too easy for Bob and on the other hand, to be perfectly honest, he’s scared shitless. But nothing happens, Bob acts dead casual around him and they only make out as usual.

And after a week or so, Frank just forgets about it. Thinks that Bob was bluffing and that the actual deed freaked him out just a little too much to go through with it.

Some more days pass and Frank is on his way back to the bus from a meet and greet when someone grabs him from behind, pulls him into a gap between the busses, throws something that might be a pillowcase or a bag over his head and ties up his hands behind his back. Frank heart skips a beat when he’s roughly lifted up and carried around, then dumped on the ground, hard, _somewhere_. He panics but then remembers Bob and their little deal, so surely this must be what Bob came up with. Which is pretty impressive so far, but thing is, Frank’s really not in the mood. He’s tired and just wants to have a shower and crawl into his bunk.

“Come on, Bob, I’m wiped out. Just wanna go to the bus and sleep...”

“Who’s Bob?” In a voice that really, really doesn’t sound like Bob at all.

Fuck. 

Frank feels the icy grip of fear take hold, breath going faster, his limbs going all tingly and weird. He starts to struggle, but the stranger, possibly _not Bob_ , just laughs, pushes him down to the ground harder and pulls the blindfold off. They’re in a dark room, the only light coming in from a streetlamp outside, Frank’s lying on his stomach on the floor with the stranger straddling his waist and he can’t see a thing. Whoever it is, he’s strong, pulling him up like he’s a doll and pushing him against the wall, iron grip on Frank’s wrists, arms bent painfully behind Frank’s back. Frank connects with the wall shoulders, chest and face first, it hurts and he fells the air getting pushed out of his lungs from the impact.

“Please, please, just let me go...” he pleads, his voice sounding squeaky. “Please, whoever you are, I won’t say a thing, but please let me go!” 

“Quiet.” The stranger’s voice is low, almost a growl. It really doesn’t sound anything like Bob.

Frank hears the rip of tape and feels a strip of gaffa tape getting plastered over his mouth. Any idea of safewording gone, but if the guy isn’t Bob, that won’t be worth anything anyway. And it’s not like they have actually agreed a safeword.

Frank feels a hand undoing his belt, yanking open his trousers and shoving them down. The stranger is wearing gloves and long sleeves, no way of telling by the hands or arms if it’s Bob after all. Frank is in full panic mode now, he’s hyperventilating and it’s making him dizzy because he can’t breathe properly with his mouth taped shut. He’s frantically trying to wriggle free but the stranger just increases his grip on Frank’s wrists and Frank is so full of adrenaline that his muscles don’t work properly anymore. 

Frank’s mind screams _NO_ but all that comes out is a muffled moan, he’s shaking his head, squirming as much as he can without hurting himself. He almost passes out because he’s so terrified, absolutely helpless with no means of escape, when he hears the stranger spit into his hand and two fingers press into him. It hurts, and not in a good way. He’s getting stretched too fast, too far, and ok, this happens occasionally when he and Bob have sex, and then the burning pain feels good, but now the fingers inside him just _hurt_. Frank’s vision is starting to white out, face scraping against the rough stone of the wall, he can’t get his hands free and any attempt at kicking out only leads to the stranger pinning him harder.

The fingers are pulled out and there’s no way he’s even halfway ready and for a brief moment there are no hands on Frank’s wrists, but they are still bound, and before he can do anything he feels the stranger leaning against him with all his weight while he fumbles with his trousers. Frank hears the sound of a condom wrapper ripped open, at least he’s getting that, and then one hand is on his wrists again while the other steadies Frank’s hips. There’s a litany of ‘please, please, please, let this be over soon’ going on in Frank’s head, tears streaming down his face and he can hear his blood rushing in his ears, his heart pumping so fast it’s like it’s trying to burst out of his chest. It’s fear and blind panic but also something else, something much more twisted, and it goes straight to his groin. A hard cock pushes against his entrance, wet with the little bit of lube on the condom, and Frank would scream if only he could when the stranger pushes in. Frank knows that fighting now will only make it hurt more, so he stays still while he gets fucked almost dry, shallow thrusts that quickly get deeper, faster, harder. He’s hard despite the pain and the fear and the humiliation, _because_ of the pain and the fear and the humiliation, his body is a traitor and something inside him keeps telling him that he wanted this, asked for it and now he’s getting it. The fantasy made real, even though this really isn’t how Frank had imagined it. It’s fucked up, wrong, but a sick little part of him thinks it’s also insanely hot. One last push that feels like it’s ripping Frank apart and the stranger’s coming, panting, buried deep inside Frank’s body. A hand fists around Frank’s cock and with a few rough strokes he comes.

And then it’s over, the stranger pulls out, rips off the tape and frees Frank’s hands, then he steps back and without anything to hold him up Frank just slides down the wall and collapses on the floor, trousers around his knees, sobs and screams finally free to come out.

“Is that what you wanted?” 

It’s Bob’s voice, there’s no doubt about it this time, it was Bob all along, and Frank can’t breathe because he’s crying so hard.

“No... yes...”

Frank doesn’t know, can’t think, it’s what he wanted but not what he thought it would be like and all he wants is Bob to _GO AWAY_ and leave him alone, let him make sense of his feelings, just make sense of everything because at the moment it doesn’t make any sense at all. But Bob doesn’t leave, kneels down instead and draws Frank into a tight hug, and Frank’s first impulse is to push him away but Bob won’t let him, just holds him tighter. Bob holds him until Frank calms down, until the tears dry up and the sobs lessen and Frank wraps his arms around Bob, head resting against Bob’s shoulder. 

Bob helps Frank get up from the floor, pulls Frank’s trousers up and wraps his hoodie around him. He almost carries Frank back to the bus where cleans him up in their tiny shower room, bundles him into his bunk, wraps him in blankets and crawls in next to him.

“You ok?”

“No. But I will be.”


End file.
